Next Generation
by Snoopy7c7
Summary: Peter, Marc, and Laura our best friends and cousins. But when the three accidently stumble outside their kingdom and into Donut Plains, they'll half to find a way to get back home, while Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy rush off to find them before Bowser stumbles upon them. (Peter, Marc, and Laura our OC's that belong to Nintendrawer.)
1. The Accident

It was a sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Marc and Peter were walking down the sidewalk when they heard something. "Marc! Peter! Wait up!" The boys turned to see there best friend Laura. "Hey Laura." they said at the same time. "You guys I asked my mom if we could walk to the ice cream bar and she said yes." Laura greeted. "But we don't have any money with us right now." said Marc. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out $20. "This, I believe should cover it." she grinned. "Awsome thanks Laura!" Peter and Marc said.

With the three friends walking down the sidewalk Peter said,"So are you guys looking forward to tonight when we play Super Smash Bros Mele?" "You bet!" Laura replied. "Ha just you two wait I'll be the winner again just like I always do." "No actually I won yesterday when we made a bet on who gets pick what movie we watch." Peter smirked.

Rolling his eyes Marc said,"Don't you guys ever wonder what it was like to go on a Mario and Luigi adventure?" "No because we play stuff like that on the WII U." Laura said. "No I mean it. Like encountering goombas and koopas and kicking Bowser's butt." he said. Peter looked at his brother and said in a scared like voice,"I think just settling on battling goombs and koopas is fine by me." Laura siged,"Too bad our parents would ever let us do that." "Oh sure dad would let us go off by ourselfves when were about say... and adult." Marc half joked.

As they neared the ice cream bar Peter tryed to cheer up his brother and cousin. "Hey after this we could go play with Rock..." Before Peter finished his sentence he felt his foot trip over a rock. Instead of feeling the floor he saw the bush in front of him dissapear and a warp pipe appeared. "Oh no." he yelped, "A warp pipe!" Before he was sucked into the pipe all the way he called out "MARC! LAURA!" and then he was gone.

The two kids rushed over to the pipe and cried,"PETER." Darting her eyes Laura said,"Come on we half to go after him." Before she went down the pipe Marc grabbed her shirt. "Are you crazy. You're not going alone, if anything happened to you or Pete mom, dad, or Aunt Daisy would rip my head off." "Then we're going to half to go together because I am not going to be the one to tell mom that Peter went down a unknown pipe." Laura said. Letting out a grunt he said," Fine but stick close" With that Marc and Laura dived into the pipe little knowing what adventure lied ahead.


	2. The Adventure Begins

The two kids were flowing down the pipe in silence. Breaking that silence Laura asked,"Hey Marc where do you think this pipe will lead?" "No worries. it'll probably lead us to your hometown and this was just a unknown pipe." he replied,"Besides you know how we find unknown pipes leading to our homes all the time." Suddenly light appeared at the end of the pipe. Laura first came out and landed on the ground with a thud. "Ow." she said, as she landed on her bottom. Putting her hands behind her back she said,"I hope this dosen't leave a mark." Then she realized that Marc was about to come out and moved just in time. Landing on the ground Marc groaned.

Getting up he scratched his head and muttered,"Where are we." Laura didn't anwser because her mouth was open in shock. Looking to see what Laura was looking at, Marc's eyes widened in shock and amazement. Around them they saw plains and bushes that had Yoshi fruit on it. Finally after a long silence Laura spoke,"Marc were not in my kingdome, that's for sure. I-I think were in..." 'Donut Plains." Marc finished. Then a smile spread across his face as he said,"Just like in dad and Uncle Luigi's stories! AWSOME!" Looking around to see what explore first Laura saw what he was thinking and said,"We need to find Pete first." As if she summoned him they heard Peter's voice as he cried,"Run!" Peter screeched to a halt when he saw his brother and cousin and tried to catch his breath. Laura said in a releived voice,"Pete! There you are and you're ok. And why are you running?" Peter replied in pants,"A whole bunch of g-goombas and one green k-koopa are coming our way." "Really!? Where?!" Marc said with curiousity. Rolling there eyes the three kids saw the goombas and koopa rushing to them with anger. "Why is it that bad guys are always mad?' laura asked with annoiance. "Who cares? This is our chance to actually do a 'Super Mario' move." Marc said joyfully. "Be carefull." his brother called as Marc ran into the danger. As he gained the foes he said in his thoughts _I hope playing Super Mario WII has payed off and these moves actually work on these goombas._ Jumping he stomped on the koopa, then like a soccer ball kicked it at the four goombas turned to run away but was too late as the shell hit them knocking them off. "That was awsome bro/Marc." Peter and Laura congradulated. "Yeah but I didn't get a 1-UP." Marc joked. "Nice one bro. Now lets go home." Pete said as he and Marc started walking off.

Rolling her eyes Laura thought _Sometimes the ladies are the smart one here._ She reached out and yanked both of her cousins shirts. "We can't go home. None of us can reach the warp pipe and even if we satnd on each other we still can't reach it." Laura explained. The three kids stood there in silence as they tried to figure out what to do. Then Marc snapped his fingers. "Let's find another warp pipe that can lead back to the Mushroom Kingdome." he said as he waved his arm for his friends to follow him. Laura started to follow and turned to Peter and said,"Come on Pete. We could be the _new_ Mario Brothers or in this case the Mario trio." Pete nodded and said,"Ok but lets be carefull. Who knows what other danger lies around.'' The three kids raced off as the start of a new generation.


	3. Worries

Luigi was walking down the sidewalk towards the ice cream bar to pick up the kids. But when he arrivied and looked around Laura, Marc, and Peter were no where in sight. Starting to get a bit worried he went outside and saw a toad sitting on a bench next to the ice cream bar. Coming to the toad he asked,"Excuse me sir. Have you seen three kids two boys one with blond hair and the other with brown, and a girl with brown hair and a purple shirt?" The toad squinted his eyes and tried to remember for a sec. Then he said,"Oh _yeah._ I remember now. Hehe those kids must have been playing a game cause they went down a warp pipe right over there disguised as a bush. I think it leads to Donut Plains." "WHAT?!" Luigi cried in shock,"Why didn't you help them? They could have been in trouble." The toad shrugged and walked away. Luigi then texted Daisy for her to meet at mario's house. Running to Mario's house Luig thought _Mama Mia I wonder what Daisy will think._

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Daisy growled in alarm. Luigi had just told Mario, Peach, and Daisy the story of what happened to their kids. "Let me get this straight." Mario said,"Our 8 year old sons and your 6 year old daughter went down a warp pipe that might lead to _Donut Plains_?" Luigi nodded his head. "Mario our kids have never faced danger like that. They're only kids!" Peach exclaimed. "We half to go after them." Daisy said getting up. "Right." Mario said putting on his cap,"Besides what happens if they run into Bowser?" Luigi shuddered,"They'll be fresh meat.'' Turning to Luigi, Mario said,"Let's a go! Luigi lead the way." Luigi, Mario, Peach, and Daisy rushed out the door racing to find there kids.


	4. Power Ups

Laura, Marc, and Peter were walking down a hill when Laura spotted something up ahead. "Hey guys." she said,"Is it me or does that look like a ? block?" The two boys looked to see what Laura was seeing. a box like shape, floating in mid air, and it was the color of gold. "You're right! It is a ? block." Peter said. "I call hitting it!" Laura said as she ran to the item. "Ah no fair." Marc moaned. When Laura was right under it, she used her fist to punch the item block open. "Ow." she said rubbing her knuckles. "Are you ok?" Pete said when he and Marc catched up to her. "Yeah but it could have been worse like I could have broken my fist causing us to move slower and get attacked by.." "Laura you know you can't pull that trick on us." Marc said. Rolling her eyes she remembered about the block and look to see what item came out.

A leaf with eyes was floating down gently. "Hey look at that leaf, it has eyes." Laura said as she reached out to touch it. Only the tip of her finger touched the leaf and a cloud surrouned her. Before the boys reacted the cloud was gone and Laura was standing there with raccoon ears and a tail. "Hey I'm a raccoon. Coolz." Laura commented as she looked at her tail and ears. "Wow, you're so lucky Laura. Too bad we don't have any powers eh bro?" Marc said. Instead of replying to marc's comment, Peter was looking up at a orange mushroom with a propeller on it. _Maybe I'll get raccoon powers if I touch that mushroom like Laura did._ thought Peter. He tried to reach for it but the mushroom went up a little higher. Gaining all his strengh he jumped and reached out to the item.

Once again a cloud surrounded Pete but when it was gone instead of being a raccoon, he was in a blue suit with a propeller on the top of his head. "Um guys. I-I'm flying!" The two kids looked up to see Peter hovering above them. "No WAY. That's the propellar mushroom? Wow dad said how great those things are and now you Pete are the lucky one to try it." Marc said in amazement. Then Laura remembered something. When she was playing Super Mario Bros 3, raccoon powers can make you _fly_ too. She then started to use her tail and sure enough she was off the ground, flying. "Awsome I can fly too." Laura smiled.

 _Too bad I don't have any flying powers. Then we could be able to find another warp pipe faster and see more stuff faster._ Marc thought. As Laura was flying she didn't notice a odd creature with a cape on. the creature smiled and launched its self at Laura. Before Laura saw it Marc said "Laura look out!" He jumped and smashed the wierd creature to the ground but as he did this a feather appeared. "Aww yeah. here we go." Marc said as he grabbed the feather. He then had a cape on his back and was hovering in the air.

Before anything else happened Marc landed on the ground and called for Pete and Laura to come to the ground. "So we all have power ups." Marc started,"And sence we could all fly..." "We could cover more ground and.." Pete added knowing where this was going. "Find warp pipes that could lead back home." Laura finished. "Ok you guys. lets get to flying." Marc said already off the ground. With Laura and Pete close behind the kids countinued there search to get back home.


	5. On the right trail

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy rushed down the sidewalk towards the parlor. Then Luigi stopped by the bush making the others screech to a halt. "Why did yeah stop Weegie?" Daisy asked. "Because we're at the warp pipe." Luigi said pointing to the bush. Smacking his face Mario said,"Weeg we don't have time to be messing around. Our kids could be in danger." Letting out a annoyed sigh Luigi touched the bush making it dissapear. "Oh. hehe.." "Come on lets go boys." Peach said as she went down the warp pipe. "Right behind you." Mario said as he went after his wife. "Come on Luigi." Daisy said as she grabbed Luigi's arm and pulled him down the pipe.

When the four came out the pipe they landed on each other with mario at the bottom. "That drop was bigger than I remembered." he murmured. When they got off of each other Daisy asked,"Now which way do we go? they could have gone in any direction." before any of them replied Peach noticed something bt a Yoshi bush. She went over and grabbed a green turtle shell with a foot imprint on it. "Mario. Luigi. Daisy look at this." she said as the three looked at the turtle shell, "I think I know which way they've gone.'

 **I know this chapter was short but there's nothing more that needs to be added to this Chapter but I promise you the next one will be longer.**


	6. Iggy and Lemmy

"...That's why pa'p trusts _me_ more than you two, sence _I'm_ older and captured Princess Daisy." Ludwig finished. "Hey _we_ helped." Iggy and Lemmy said at the same time. "Besides you didn't even succed." Lemmy said. Ludwig shrugged,"Doesn't matter. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go to my room and work on my new invention." With that Ludwig turned and walked away to his room.

Iggy and Lemmy folded their arms and stuck out their tounge. "That's not fair! We helped capture Princess Daisy." Lemmy complained. "Yeah. But Ludwig thinks _he_ did it all by himself." Iggy snorted. "We half to prove to him that _we_ could catch a princess allby _ourselves._ '' Lemmy said. "But how?" Iggy asked. The two koopalings paced around for a minute until Iggy snapped his claws. "You have an idea?" Lemmy asked. Nodding his head, Iggy pulled out his wand and said,

" _Magic Wand, show us the way. Where we could findsome helpless prey!"_

His wand swirrled with magic until a image poped up of two boys and a girl. "You nit-wit! you were supposed to find a _princess_!" Lemmy said smacking Iggy's head. "Wait but Lemmy look at this." Iggy said pointing at his wand."It says here that those two boys are _princes_ of the Mushroom Kingdome and that girl is a _princess_ of Sahara Land." Lemmy looked at Iggy's wand and a sinister grin spread across his face. "Not only will be capturing a princess.." Iggy said in a mischievous way. "But we'll be capturing _two princes_. Ludwig only captured one princess but _we'll_ be capturing two princes and a princess." Lemmy finished. The two twins nodded at each other knowing what to do next. This time Lemmy pulled out his wand and say,"

" _Magic Wand we don't want to stay. Take us to Donut Plains."_

A bubble surrounded the two boys and then were transported to Donut Plains."Ok magic wand lead the way." Iggy and lemmy said. Lemmy's wand then lighted up and started stearing them in the direction of Marc, Peter, and Laura.


	7. Bullet Bill'sFollow that magic trail

Things had been going smoothly sence they got flying type powers. So far none of them had encountered any goombas, koopas, or any other creatures. Then up ahead Marc saw something. "Hey guys I think I've found another pipe." Peter and Laura looked as marc went towards it. "That's a odd looking pipe. It looks like its sideways." Peter observed. "And sence when are pipes _black_? They've always been green." Laura said.

Then Pete realized that the only black pipes he's seen in any of his dad's games, was the one's bullet bill's lived in! Not wasting another second he zipped after his brother. Trying to reach his brother, Marc on the other hand was halfway towards the mystery pipe. Seeing that he couldn't reach his brother in time Peter cried,"Marc that's not a warp pipe! Those are bullet bill pipes!" Even if his warning didn't reach Marc, a bullet bill came rushing out the pipe. "Oh no." Marc said as it came towards him.

But instead of it smacking into Marc's side, the bullet bill moaned in agony as it was hit by a tail. Peter and Marc looked to see Laura floating their smiling at them. Going to them Marc said,"Thanks Laura. That was a nice save." "It was no problem, now come on lets keep going." Laura said as she turned to keep going.

"There's a block up ahead. Let's see if there's a power up." Mario said as he raced to the block. But when he approched it, the block was brown. "Who could have used it already?" Peach said as they caught up to Mario. Then Luigi said,"You don't think the _kids_ have used it could they?" "But how do they know how to work out this stuff? I mean we never showed them stuff like this." Peach said puzzled. "Well it seems that _adventuring_ is in their blood. Just like there fathers." Daisy said. Smiling they kept on going until something zoomed over their heads. Catching a glimpse at the thing, they all saw a Bowser shaped back. "Oh no it's one of Bowser's kids!" Peach exclaimed. "Those no good troublemakers, remember what they did to me." Daisy growled. "Oh no. They might be going after the kids!" Luigi yelped. "Then lets get a move on. and lets hope we find another item block, just in case. Follow that trail of magic!" Mario said as he grabbed Peach's hand. Luigi grabbed Daisy's hand and went after his brother.


	8. The Chase

"Is it me, or do you guys also see that big flag pole?" Peter said as he looked at the shadowy figure. Marc and Laura looked and sure enough it was a flag pole. "Correct me if I'm wrong but in a 'Super Mario Game' doesn't a flag pole mean the end of the level?" Laura asked. "And if it's the end of the level." Marc said,"Then there must be a warp pipe that can lead home!" "Then what are we waiting for? Lets go." Peter said as he started flying to the pole.

Just then something zoomed by Peter making him loose controle in flying. Luckly Marc swooped towards Peter caught him by his shoulders just in time. "What was _that_?" laura said. Iggy looked behind him to see that they had just past their destination. "Lemmy!" he said," We _just_ passed them. turn around." Screeching to a halt they turned around and went back towards them. "What ever it is, it looks like it's coming straight to us!" Marc exclaimed. "RUN FOR IT!" Peter said zipping off in a different direction. "We can't run." Laura said. "Then fly." Pete said. not wasting another second Marc and Laura catched up to Pete and started flying away from the mystery thing.

"Come on! We half to hide somewhere. They're on our tail. Literally." laura half joked. Looking around all Marc could think of was just doing fancy tricks to try and loose them. "Guys, start going in a zig-zag way and maybe we'll lose them." Marc said. Nodding each of them did a fancy trick. Laura flew up higher in the air and started doing zig-zags, Marc dived down to the ground and swooped up at the last second, while Peter went up and down.

"Uhh Lemmy they're all going everywhere and I don't know were to shoot at." iggy said trying to figure out where to shoot. "Hold on. I think I'm catching up to them." Lemmy said as he tryed to go faster. As Marc was doing another swoop he saw a huge gap between one of the plains. "Peter! Laura!" he called loud enough,"Come over here." Laura and Pete came down to where marc was and Pete asked,"Did you find a place to hide?" Nodding his head the three kids darted inside the gap. They kept running until a dead end showed up. "Lets hope they didn't see us come in here." Peter whispered in worry. "And if they did." "We'll half to fight it. Whatever it is." Marc said forming his hands into a fist. The kids got in a line and got into a fighting form, like they seen in Super Smash Bros.

A thud came and the kids saw shadows forming ahead of them. Then two half turtle half dragon like creatures with wands came to view. "What are they?" Pete whispered. "They're one of Bowser's kids. Dad told me about how one of them captured mom on their first date." Laura growled as she squeezed her fists tighter. "well well well, if it isn't Prince Marc and Peter and Princess Laura." Lemmy smiled. "What do you want, you creeps?" Laura said in a angered way. "Pa'ps gona be so proud of us for capturing you three." Iggy chuckled, ignoring Laura's question. "We ain't coming with you." Marc said. "Yes you are." Iggy and Lemmy said. "Lets get them." Iggy said about to cast a spell. "Step away from the kids, if you know what's good for you." came a snarl from behind Iggy and Lemmy.


	9. Captured

Everyone turned around to see Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy standing their, a few feet away from them with mean looks on there faces. Iggy and Lemmy's eyes both got wide as their mouths were open with shock. "Mom! Dad!" the childeren cried together. "Laura, Marc, Peter." Daisy and Peach said together in relief. "Let them go." Mario snarled again bringing Lemmy and Iggy back to the present.

Shaking there heads they both gave each other a evil look and Iggy said,"Well if it isn't the Mario Brothers, long time no see." Lemmy looked over to Daisy and then to Luigi and snickered,"Déjà vu right Luigi." "Harm a single hair on her and you're fresh meat Lemmy." Luigi said about to throw a punch. Iggy saw this and sent a beam towards Daisy and Peach. They were now both trapped in a bubble. "Wouldn't want to do that. now would we?" Iggy _said bringing the princess towards them. "Alright this has gone far enough!" Mario said_ angerly,"Let them _all_ go now or else it's gona get a little PG 13 here." "You want them, come and get them." the two koopalings said together.

Not wasting a second, Mario and Luigi charged at the koopalings . "Wow we're actually about to see a _real_ life Mario and Luigi battle." Marc whispered. "Now's not the time for that. This is serious." Peter snapped. Mario jumped onto Lemmy's back making him fall to the ground while Luigi punched Iggy in the face. Then Iggy sent out a beam towards luigi, but Luigi dodged it just barley. "Bro go after their wands." Luigi called dodging another shot. Nodding Mario springed towards lemmy kicking his shell. Then Mario remembered about the fire and ice flower they had encountered with on the way here. "Luigi catch." Mario said tossing the ice flower to Luigi. Before he could grab it a beam shot at the item making it become a ? block. then iggy shot a beam at Luigi, forming another bubble. "Mario!" cried Luigi. But as mario was about to acctivate the fire flower, it got shot out of his hand and a bubble formed around Mario. "NO!" Mario said trying to free himself. "it's no use trying." chuckled Lemmy.

Then using their magic the boys put Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy into one bubble and kept them beside them. But they had forgotten about the fire and ice flower they had left by Laura, Marc, and Pete. High fiving each other Iggy said,"Now king dad's gona be _super_ proud of us." "Yeah we caught those plumbers, the princess, _and_ their kids." Lemmy said. Then the two boys just realized what they said. "WE FORGOT ABOUT THE KIDS!" they both cried. They turned to see Laura hovering over Marc and Peter, who were now in different colored cloths. "Yes you did." laura, Marc, and Peter said together.

* * *

 **It was pretty obvious who was behind Iggy and Lemmy. Any who I hope you're liking my story so far and I'd like to thank Nintendrawer for letting me use her characters and actually creating Peter, Marc, and Laura. If she hadn't made them there would be no story at all. Thnks Nintendrawer keep up the great art work, hope you like the story too.**


	10. Star Kids vs Lemmy and Iggy

"So what, you're gona try and defeat _us_?" Lemmy laughed. "We have a pretty high chance of winning." Peter said folding his arms. "Or you could go the easy way and let our parents go, go back from where you came from, and leave us alone." Marc growled. "I think not. We worked _to hard_ to loose this." Iggy replied holding out his wand. "Suit yourself." Laura said. lemmy and Iggy both got their wands up and pointed it at them as they both said,"Bring it on _Mario Brothers_."

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy were pounding onthe bubble trying to say not to fight them. But then Mario said,"You know if they got this far, I think they can at least handle this." Everyone in the bubble stopped and looked at Mario, when Peach finally said,"I hope you're right." So the four had to watch helplessly from the bubble, as they watched their children about to battle.

"We're not the Mario Brothers..." they said together. Lemmy and Iggy shot out a ray that was about to hit them when they split up, as they yowled"..We're the Star Kids!" Peter and Marc ran towards them as Laura flew up high in the air. The boys ran to the two koopalings. They were a foot away, when they both jumped and stomped on Lemmy and Iggy's heads. "Ow.." they said rubbing there heads.

Growling Lemmy held his wand and shot a red beam at Peter. Smiling Peter waited for the right time and countered that beam with ice powers. It froze the beam in midair making it fall and shatter on the floor. Meanwhile Iggy used his wand to counter up a few koopa shells and threw it at him. Marc then made up fire balls and threw it at the koopa shells, disintigrating it. "Remember the plan." Marc called to Peter as he led Iggy towards a mark on the ground. Nodding his head, Peter yelled at lemmy. "Hey _Lammy_. Try and get me stink-brain." Getting angry Lemmy shot out a yellow beam towards Peter who froze it. when Marc and Pete were side by side they started backing up slowly so that there target can stand on mark. Lemmy and Iggy were now standing together holding out there wands, which were now glowing red hot, and ready to shoot it at the boys.

"NOOO." Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy cried knowing what would happen if that beam hit them. "Any last words?" Lemmy said about to fire. Nodding Marc and Pete yelled,"NOW!" Puzzled, Laura came diving down fast at Marc and Peter. Shrugging the koopalings shot out the beam. There was nothing but dust in the air for a moment and then it was gone. Looking in horror everyone saw that the kids were gone. The koopalings turned around to their suprise to see Marc, Peter, and Laura right behind them. "Suprise!" they said together as Laura let go of her cousins and used her tail to smack Iggy and Lemmy to the ground. Marc and Peter then shot out their fire/ice ball at Iggy and Lemmy. "We give up." Iggy said weakly.

"Alright great job you guys." the kids said as they high fived each other. But just as they turned to free there parents Lemmy used all his might to say...

 _"Here my words, we don't need birds,_

 _I'm about to pop, we need Pa'p."_

When he finished stars swirled around and something appeared infront of Iggy and Lemmy. It was big red, green, and it had a dragon like shape. To the kids horror it was Bowser.

* * *

 **Wow I think this was a great battle. But the next one is going to be better. can you just imagine what it's gona be like for Peter, Marc, and Laura to take on Bowser? I think I'll release the next chapter on July 3rd, to increase up the suspence. In the mean time I'll Keep you occupied with my other story, if you even want to read it, so see ya Friday!**


	11. Final Boss Bowser

"Iggy? Lemmy? WTH is going on here?" Bowser yowled with anger. "We were trying to catch those kids there cause they're royalty. For you King Dad." Lemmy coughed. "Yeah and then we caught the princesses instead _and_ Mario and Luigi." Iggy uttered. "You What?!" Bowser said joyfully,"My boys you did great but why aren't those kids captured?" "We forgot about them and then they beat us up." Iggy said in a innocent voice. Grinding his teeth, Bowser turned to the three kids who were watching the whole scene.

"So you think you can just _beat up_ my kids and not let them catch you?" Bowser said making a threatening step to the kids. "Hey your stupid kids started it." Laura spat back. " _Stupid Kids?!_ Oh you are gona get it now. And guess what, you don't have your precious parents to help you now so. Here comes the _Final Boss_." Bowser said spitting out a huge fireball at the kids. The kids dodged the fireball before it hit them.

"This is bad." Peter said. "Lets just try and defeat him the way we did with Lemmy and Iggy." Marc said countering up some fire balls. He then ran behind Bowser and threw the fireballs on his back. "YYYYEEOOOUUCCHH." Boswer said turning to Marc. Grabbing his foot Bowser threw Marc into the air. "AAAHHHHH." Marc said flying in the air. "I'm coming Marc! Peter keep him distracted." Laura said zipping towards Marc.

Gulping Peter ran to Bowser and punched his face. Marc got closer and closer to the ground when Laura grabbed his hands and broght him up. "Laura take me above Bowser and let me go." Marc said. "Are you _crazy_!?" Laura exclaimed. "Just do it. Besides Pete needs our help." Marc said. Sighing Laura went towards Bowser. Growling Bowser sent another fireball at Peter. Peter luckly, threw a iceball countering Bowser's fireball. When Marc was on top of Bowser, Laura let go of Marc. Marc then pounded on Bowser's head making cry out in pain. Then Marc and Peter stood together and combined there powers and shot out a ice/fire ball at Bowser. Bowser fell on one knee as he was hit but got back up. He charged at the twins and smacked them to the ground. "Marc!Peter!" Mario and Peach cried in worry. Then Bowser grabbed them both and tossed them up in the air. Laura zoomed towards them and grabbed there arms. _I got to find a..._ just then Laura spotted a ledge. She flew towards it and laid Peter and Marc down.

"What am I going to do?" she said out loud. Then something glowed above her. She looked to see a block that was flashing and another ? block. She first hit the glowing block which gave her two green mushrooms. she grabbed them and gave them to Marc and Pete. She waited patiently as Marc and Peter woke up. "What happened?" Pete murrmured as he rubbed his head. "All our wounds are." Marc said looking at his clean skin. "No time for that we still got to save our Mom and Dad's from Bowser." Laura said pounding the other ? block. This time three stars came bouncing out. The three kids smiled as they knew what was about to happen.

There was a big poof, then Laura came racing from the ledge towards Bowser holding onto Marc and Peter as they flew towards him. Bowser saw this and muttered before he got mugged,"Why me?" Laura let go of the boys, who quickly picked up Bowser and threw him in the air. "How do you like that." they both called as Laura smacked him in the face with her tail. Bowser then fell to the ground but stood back up. The three kids stood on the ground side by side and punched bowser in the face making him fly and fall right next to his kids. "Ok...ok..you win." Bowser grumbled as he grabbed Lemmy's wand. "But you haven't heard the last of us." He then raised the wand and say,

" _Magic Wand, they've broken our bones_

 _all we want now, is to all go home!"_

A magic cloud surrounded Bowser, Iggy, and Lemmy and in a flash were gone. "Come on lets free our parents for what little star power we have left." marc said. nodding Laura flew up to the bubble and first gently brought it down. then Pete and Marc popped the bubble releasing Mario, Peach, Daisy, and Luigi. For a moment there was silence. Then they all gave each other a group hug. "To think my little girl went on an adventure all her own." Luigi said ruffling his daughter's hair. "And for my two boys to beat up not just Iggy and Lemmy but _Bowser_. You guys did good for a first time." Mario said bringing his boys together. The three kids glowed with pride. But then Laura looked up and asked,"Now how do we get home? What if we can't and then we'll be stuck here, fighting for food and shelter and.." Daisy put her hand on Laura's mouth and said,"I think we got that covered."

* * *

 **don't go anywhere there's still one chapter left. I'v enjoyed writting this story and will write another about Laura, Pete, and Marc probably in August or October**


	12. Home at Last

Luigi grabbed Daisy and flew up next to Mario who was holding Peach. While Laura, Marc, and Peter were flying through the air with raccoon powers. "Come on kids stick close. We're almost to the other warp pipe." Mario called as a pipe shape appeared up ahead.

"Come on lets race to it." marc declared. "On your mark, get set, go!" Pete said racing past his brother. Marc flew after him and was neck and neck with Pete when they both stopped suddenly. In shocked gazes they saw Laura already hovering at the warp pipe. "no sweat." she said.

Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Daisy laughed as they approched the pipe. then they they all went threw the pipe. When they arrived they were next to Mario and Peach's house. "Cool another pipe that leads to our house." Marc said high fiving Pete. "Well you can't go to this pipe at all." Mario said folding his arms. Marc and Pete got sad looks when Mario chuckled,"Without me." The boys smiled as they hugged their dad.

"Would you like to sleepover tonight? Cause it's already dark." Peach invited. "I think that would be nice." Daisy said. The two families went inside and when they did they heard a thud. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy saw that Peter, Marc, and Laura collapsed on each other dead asleep. They all smiled at each other as Luigi picked up Laura and Mario picked up Marc and Peach picked up Peter. Luigi and Daisy followed Mario and Peach as they went into the boys room. Mario and Peach laid their boys down and tucked them into bed. Daisy set out a small bed for Laura and Luigi laid Laura down. Pulling the covers on her Daisy and Luigi kissed Laura on the forehead while Peach and Mario kissed Marc and Peter on the forehead. Then the four parents went out the room and shut the door.

Once they were gone the kids shot out of bed and turned on the boys TV. They got out three contollers and put in Super Smash Bros Melle. "One quick round before we go to sleep." Marc whispered. "Get ready to go down, brother." Pete whispered. "Boys we know who's gona win so lets get started." Laura bragged quietly. The three smiled as they started to play their match.

* * *

 **That's it. wow this is my first story that I have finished, it was so fun making up this story. if only i could animate this and upload it on my youtube account, that would be even more AWSOME. I'd like to dedicate this story to Nintendrawer who created Laura, Marc, and Peter and if she's reading this right now then Thank You Mon for inspiring me to write this story.**


End file.
